Spider-Man
Spider-Man was a 1963 Cheetah monster truck owned by FELD Motorsports, based on the comic book character of the same name. It was driven by Bari Musawwir, Whit Tarlton and Chad Tingler at the World Finals. History *2001 - Spider-Man (along with its teammate Wolverine) debuts driven by Brandon Harrington and Lee O'Donnell. Gary Porter later took the truck to Monster Jam World Finals 2. *2002 - Lee stops driving in Monster Jam (though he would return to the sport in 2006 driving Monster Mutt). Charlie Pauken and Carl Van Horn also drives the truck for the season. The truck makes it's only video game appearance in Monster Jam: Maximum Destruction. *2003 - Bobby Zee drives the truck at Monster Jam World Finals 4. Later that year, Monster Jam's Marvel Sponsorship expired and Spider-Man is retired. It's theorized that Steel Striker was intended to be it's replacement, but was cancelled. *Late 2009 - It was announced that Marvel will re-join FELD Motorsports and Spider-Man would return, along with the new Iron Man truck. *2010 - Spider-Man makes its return driven by Whit Tarlton. He takes the truck to the Freestyle Mania tour. Chad Tingler drives the truck at Monster Jam World Finals 11, and the truck suffers a rather violent crash during freestyle. Ryan Anderson drove the truck in Cincinnati and won freestyle. *2011 - The truck competes in Freestyle Mania once again under Tarlton. Chad once again competes at the World Finals. *2012 - Bari Musawwir takes over driving duties. He would later win the Young Guns Shootout at Monster Jam World Finals 13. Chad competed for the last time at the World Finals in Spider-Man. Later that year, the truck took part of the Path of Destruction Tour and the Team Marvel vs. Team Destruction competitions under Bari. *2013 - Bari makes his World Finals debut in Spider-Man. *2014 - The truck debuts a brand new chassis. Bari takes the truck to another World Finals appearance. This would be Spider-Man's final year in Monster Jam after the Marvel sponsorship expired. *2016 - The Spider-Man body is seen on a live stream held at the Monster Jam Headquarters in Florida, causing many fans to speculate about a possible return. *2018 - The body was seen once again in photos, revealing it to be on the Marvel Monster Trucks Live display chassis from 2012, busting any rumors about the truck's return. *Late 2018 - The display chassis is run on the Fire Megalodon. World Finals Appearances * 2001 - Gary Porter * 2003 - Bobby Zee * 2010 - Chad Tingler * 2011 - Chad Tingler * 2012 - Chad Tingler (YGS: Bari Musawwir) (wins the YGS) * 2013 - Bari Musawwir * 2014 - Bari Musawwir Video Game Appearances * Monster Jam: Maximum Destruction Trivia * The 2011 Monster Jam Yearbook incorrectly states that the truck has a custom concept body. Gallery 20191017_154054.jpg|Concept art Lot-vintage-monster-trucks-souvenir 1 784be22b0bdb34cef8fc38e11c74a009.jpg|Original 2001 render 52136226_2477009655707205_3197188013218070528_o.jpg|The body under construction Screenshot 2018-12-08-13-45-11.png|In Digger's Dungeon 365-0.jpg|Spider-Man 2001-2003 Zdfsdf034.JPG 20637990 1635708499814991 8943611286678640716 n.jpg 19956096 690928787768087 1091260642161735762 o.jpg 51395117_2476989212375916_3876883840693698560_o.jpg Screenshot_2018-05-08-17-34-49.png|The truck, heavily damaged 52146311_2463713033703534_5518904139226021888_o.jpg|Spider-Man in 2003 51229968_2463709180370586_7740829311451529216_o.jpg Screenshot_20190306-155946.jpg Screenshot_20190306-155954.jpg Spdr142ia.jpg|Spider-Man in 2003, with an alternate paint job spdr134a.jpg Screenshot_20190303-152557.jpg Screenshot_20190303-152547.jpg 1391741_656119531073750_302011302_n.jpg 264235 242128719149694 8258154 n.jpg|2010 Original render 20170828 205254-1.jpg|Render in the 2010 yearbook spiderbicycle.jpg|Spider-Man circa 2010, performing a bicycle 73d9d3a1280e74759f41ad3db5140c73.jpg|Ditto Spidr211a0.jpg Screenshot_20190320-200958.jpg spidermanwf11.jpg|Spider-Man's violent crash at Monster Jam World Finals 11 spider2011.jpg|Circa 2011 spiderboi.jpg|Ditto Spiderpoland.jpg|Spier-Man at Poland 2011 spider2014.jpg|Circa 2014 10482781 1017412534943020 5538405639574435444 n.jpg|Ditto 1412779_10154790385630394_9049890160722733637_o.jpg|In 2014 on Batman 10295143_10154790385915394_8109521476263335629_o.jpg 10403797_10154790385270394_3609306868224304651_o.jpg Screenshot_2018-08-31-15-44-35.png|The display truck in 2018, proving the return rumors false. 11136673 816049775110450 8134159409789183236 n.jpg|Display chassis 285022 238491179505224 4389297 n.jpg|Giant inflatable 2001 Spiderman Partial.jpg|2001 Hot Wheels toy spider2001.jpg|A view of the Hot Wheels toy's roof. A hole is present where the silver web is supposed to be Spider2001sfx.jpg|2001 variant, with an SFX logo under the Marvel logo S-l1600-1491073455.jpg|Hot Wheels prototype 2011 55-Spiderman (2).jpg|2011 Hot Wheels toy on updated casting Spidermanrc.jpg|Tyco R/C spiderplush.jpg|Plush Truck Spiderplush3.jpg|Ditto, with eyes Spiderplush2.jpg|2001 Plush Truck 434639-monsterjam 001.jpg|Spider-Man in Monster Jam: Maximum Destruction Spidermax.png|Ditto DSC 0041.JPG|Concept art (to the left) Spidermanconceptart.jpg|Concept art from the cancelled Marvel Monster Trucks Live show spiderlogo.png|2010 logo Spidercrawling.jpg|Crawling Spider-Man art, used on the 2001 version's hood Category:trucks Category:Retired Trucks Category:FELD Motorsports Category:Hot Wheels Trucks Category:Marvel Comics Trucks Category:Young Guns Shootout Champions Category:Sponsor trucks Category:Trucks that debuted in 2001